L'échiquier
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Alors, rating T parce que le début est à la limite de la folie ou de l'angst, c'est du yullen, et c'est trop court pour en dire plus, ah, si, ce n'est pas une deathfic.


**Disclamer (**ou faisons les chose pénibles en premier**) :** Ni Kanda, ni Allen, ni même le sourire colgate du Comte ne sont à moi. Ouin.

**Auteur :** après vérification de ma chambre, je dirais, comme je suis seule, moi.

**Genre :** Au hasard, yaoi. Et un tout petit petit peu angst au début. Mais rien qu'un peu.

**Couple :** Jpeux pas tout vous dire, si ? C'est un grand classique (à ce qu'on dit, mais moi je trouve qu'il ya plus de Lavi x Allen, m'enfin bon) donc c'est du Kanda x Allen (ou du yullen. Oui je compte continuer à écrire des chose inutiles.)

* * *

**L'échiquier**

Ma vie est comme un damier.

Mais si je suis sur les cases blanches, c'est que tu es sur les noires.

Je n'ai donc rien le droit de connaître de toi ? Pas le droit de t'approcher, même si je jure de rester à distance ?

Je suis sur les cases blanches, toi les noires, et on ne se croisera jamais. Jamais. Je suis condamné à rester sur les blanches et toi les noires. J'ai envie d'hurler. Fort.

Tu crois que tu m'engueuleras si je le fais ? Sans doute. Je ris, je pleure, ça n'a plus de sens. Rien que ce foutu échiquier qu'on appelle la vie, qui est un combat, sur lequel tu es sur le noir et moi sur le blanc. Jme fous du combat, jme fous du comte, qu'il continue de sourire !

Tant que je peux espérer arriver sur une noire, ou te faire bouger sur une blanche.

Si la vie est une partie de dames, alors j'ai plus qu'à me laisser crever, tu ne m'approcheras jamais.

Le blanc ne se mêle pas au noir, il peut tout au plus le combattre, c'est une règle stupide, et si je criais ?

On dit que rien n'est tout blanc, rien n'est tout noir et c'est vrai et faux. Je suis blanc, tu es inaccessible car noir, mais si ta perfection, elle est blanche, et mon amour et noire, c'est bien la preuve qu'on ne peut se côtoyer.

Non, je crois plutôt que sur cet échiquier qui représente notre combat contre le Comte Millénaire et les Noah, je suis le fou blanc sur le blanc, et tu dois être le fou blanc sur le noir, c'est stupide, j'en deviens fou mais pas toi, jamais. Et si je m'époumonais ?

...

Quand je croise ton regard si habitué à la souffrance et à la tristesse qu'il est métallique et inexpressif, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire mais je suis tellement triste à l'idée que tu veux porter tes peines seul, que je n'ai ne serait-ce le moyen de t'aider un peu.

Oh, comme je suis égoïste mais peu importe, si je t'aidais, je pourrais enfin me rapprocher de toi, rien qu'un soupçon.

Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois sur le noir et moi sur le blanc, moi dans la lumière, toi dans l'ombre de la Congrégation, froid et austère ?

Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé, mais c'est fini, je crois que cela t'ennuie et te peine plus qu'autre chose.

Je suis un fou, je continue de ses sourire, alors que mon cœur pleure, hurle et saigne à blanc, je continue de sourire alors que tu m'ignores, je continue de sourire malgré que je sois sur les blancs et toi sur les noirs.

Et je n'en peux plus.

Et je n'en peux plus.

Et je n'en peux plus.

Et je n'en peux plus.

Fin du Point De Vue

Un long hurlement résonne à l'aube de cette journée d'hiver, déjà promise à la lutte pour la survie face aux Noah. Dans cette partie de l'Asie, quelqu'un crie à s'en briser les cordes vocales, un jeune homme s'époumone à déchirer ses poumons.

Autre Point De Vue

Un hurlement vient de traverser mon campement, il est là, je le sais, mais surtout je sais que c'est lui qui vient d'hurler.

J'accélère le mouvement. Rectification: je cours comme un dératé, comme je ne l'ai plus fait depuis si longtemps.

Mugen en viendrait presque à me gêner.

Je le vois enfin, enfin, alors qu'on m'avait annoncé sa mort, sa résurrection, si rapidement que j'ai cru en mourir.

J'ai tout laissé en plan, même le Général Tiedoll et la mission, surtout la mission;

Rien ne compte plus, il est vivant, je dois lui dire, avant qu'il meure à nouveau, avant qu'il ne devienne fou.

Je me rapproche de la silhouette que j'aperçois là bas, au bord de la falaise surplombant la base de la congrégation.

Je me jette quasiment sur lui, je murmure, je cafouille, je m'excuse, enfin j'essaye, je ne pleure pas, lui si, il n'y croît visiblement pas. Alors, je jure, je crie, je gueule tout ce que je sens, tout ce que j'ai réalisé, tout ce dont j'avais peur.

Surtout j'ai réalisé une chose. Si la personne qu'on aime meurt, ne pas lui avoir avoué quand on sait que c'est réciproque ne rend pas sa mort plus facile à surmonter, au contraire, je ne m'en serais pas relevé.

Fin Point de Vue.

L'échiquier est brisé. Ne le faisons pas réparer, d'accord ?

**Fin**

En fait, c'est une image absolument sublime et craquante et une chanson de Sniper qui m'ont inspiré. Une vieille chanson de Sniper. Promis, j'avais rien fumé avant. Et non, je ne comprends pas moi non plus comment une chanson qui me sert de temps à autre de somnifère a pu m'inspirer (surtout quand on sait qu'en ce moment même, je suis en train de me mettre du death métal.).

Voilà, fin de racontage de vie, un énorme merci à toutes celles (et tous ceux, soyons fous) qui auront lu cette fanfiction.

Tyanilisha


End file.
